


Believer

by seldomabsent



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, M/M, i don't know shitty probably but it's my comfort oc so fdsx, it's just, so here are the mains hgtrfdesx, there's so many characters and relationships i can't put them all, there's so many warnings i'll put them before each chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27883699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seldomabsent/pseuds/seldomabsent
Summary: She was content being back in hope county, but liza couldn’t help but think this community was.. off. Trying to shake off this feeling of threat and danger, she ignored them only for the burst of the reaping to take everyone by surprised. Will Liza be able to escape them or does they have bigger plans for her?
Relationships: Faith Seed/Liza Evans, Faith Seed/Original Female Character(s), Jacob Seed & Liza Evans, Jacob Seed & Original Female Character(s), John Seed & Liza Evans, John Seed & Original Female Character(s), Joseph Seed/Original Female Character(s), Liza Evans/Joseph Seed, Staci Pratt & Liza Evans, Staci Pratt & Original Female Character(s), Staci Pratt/Liza Evans, Staci Pratt/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Believer

**Author's Note:**

> it’s.... way longer than planned.. and we barely scrubbed the surface bgvfcdx i promise all chapters won’t be this long!! :’) i mean.. i hope.....
> 
> warning for swearing, violence, blood, wounds, gore, kidnapping, anxiety and panic attacks!

Looking up at the mirror in front of her, Liza took in her reflection. Her tired dark eyes stared at the long red curls surrounding her face, falling off her shoulders - the longest strings reaching her waist. Her white creamy skin was dried and tired by the deprived needed hours of sleep. The curls of her lips were still giving a hint of upwardness but, at this moment, she couldn't bring herself to force her dried cracked lips into a smile. Her shoulders were pale, the lack of sun preventing any colours to warm up her skin. Her form was thin, almost fragile but her hidden muscles were through and strong - the constant jogging she did at the hospital on top of her exercises and walks in the forest stretching her enough to keep her strength in check. Yet as her gaze started falling down her chest, she quickly prevented herself to inspect the body reflected anymore.

Ignoring the blurred mirror by the steam, she put on her favourite sweater. It covered a simple black t-shirt but Liza loved, even after all those years, the softness of the woollen hugging her. For a second, she melted back into this weird sense of comfort. If she lingered on it a little longer, she could probably find the lost scent of her mother's perfume through the soft material. But as time was running out, she pushed it away before slipping into some jeans, maybe a bit too big for her. She truly needed to tell Mary May to stop giving her these jeans - not when the blonde was easily three foot taller than her. Her steps were messy as she tried to brush her teeth, dry her hair and put on her socks at the same time yet, as Tommy walked on the open bathroom, she seemed to be in charge of the situation.

Bitting down a laugh at her terrible posture, he silently handed her over a toast - lodging it in her mouth directly as she fought the last tears of water in her long hair. A sort of thanking could be heard through the munching she's doing but Tommy only shook his head, amused. Putting his shoes on while he waited for her downstairs, he chuckled under his breath. By his fourteen years, her little brother was pretty sure he knew her like the back of his hands, at some extents. For instance, he knew each morning were always eventful because she wouldn't wake up early enough. She would curse, struggle and chase around but every time, no matter the runnings, the seconds-counted showers and jacket threw over her shoulders as she ran downstairs, yet she never once was late.

How was still a mystery for him.

"Are you ready, Lizzie?" He eventually called for her, his recently steady deepen voice resonating in the empty corridor.

A curse answered him first before she emerged from the sole bathroom used in the whole house.

"I am! I am, just- I need my jacket and my bag, then we're off to go!" She promised, running in the farther room.

Passing through the messy bedroom's floor - sheets notes, patients' files and broken guitar strings spread around the bedroom - Liza managed to jump on her previously made bed to catch in one not-so-smooth motion her denim jacket and her old worn-out bag. Throwing them both on her, she turned back.

The bedroom was a mess, but that's something she'll deal with later. Insomnias kept her loneliness at bay and she was sure on the next one, she'll have time to clean it up. The floor was her desk at night, the bed in the middle of the room nor the dressing room ever used for their basic purposes. Only the light wooden floor and the little opening to the small terrace kept her company, full of songs, studies and sorrows. The lack of anything personal items could be disturbing but Liza liked it this way.. Just like how she found it.

Running once more through the organized disposition of papers, her eyes stop for a second on the guitar leaning on the closed terrace windowed-door. Taking in the used strings and traces of time over the wood, she jumped at the sound of the voice calling her downstairs. Giving it one last look, a faint smile appeared on her lips before she ran back down. Entering once more the corridor, she passed by all the doors, the one to the bathroom Tommy and her used, the two vacant bedrooms and the other unused bathroom before stopping at Tommy's own bedroom door facing the staircase. Jumping every two steps, she smiled at the boy wanting for her at the end as she tied her hair in a quick, messy bun to find some air.

Tommy's own messy brown curls were getting longer too, almost falling in his brown eyes. He still had the same plain shirt and shorts than yesterday but at least, he showered. His bag was just as worn out as hers -if not more- but she knew the essentials were in there. He always was responsible and conscientious enough to make the right decisions. Liza still tried from time to time to make sure to check on simple things but the teenager would still want to have some liability. His usual complaint of 'I'm a grown-up now! Stop!' would make her roll her eyes just to think of it. Grinning at the dimples his cheeky smile made as he shared her smile, she messed with his hair before heading straight to the door.

"You got everything?" She asked, earning the exact same answer she had for the past year.

"Oh my God- Yes, I do! I'm a grown-up-" He scoffed loudly as he watched her lock the front door, but she was quick to cut him.

"And I should stop now, I know - I know." Her witty response gained a roll of eyes, but he did smile under his false annoyance, climbing quickly in the truck's passenger seat.

Liza tried to keep up, throwing her bag behind at the same time as Tommy, turning the car hurriedly. One last look at the old house facing them, she sighed softly at the window leading to her room on the second floor. The rustic front doors were orned by flowers of all kinds, by names she couldn't even start to imagine. Tommy chose those flowers and was in charge of keeping them alive, far from Liza's deadly green hand. A lot of work still had to be done for the house to be fully functional like it was fifteen years ago but her work with the occasional help from Mary May on the whole home was slow but she knew, with time, she would make it. If in three years, she managed to restore the outdoors, the whole first floor and the second floor's bathroom, maybe in three more years, the rest would be operational.

*

Pulling the truck out of the Evans' residence, she drove to the road and followed the route to her first destination: the Ryes. The lovely couple who helped her when she came back to Hope County after so many years, she was surprised by their kindness and support. Mary May's father had been a huge help for her by keeping her family's house but she admitted, presenting her to the Ryes had been the best blessing at her return. Babysitting Tommy when she couldn't be here for him, they eventually became Tommy's best friends - and Liza was as relieved as terribly guilty. She hoped her help with Kim's pregnancy and her occasional not-so-disastrous cooking made it up - no matter how much they said they didn't mind. Either way, as she stopped by the aviation's owners, it's more than excited than Tommy got out, flying into Nick's chest after hugging Kim.

"Hey, kiddo! Your bag!" Liza called for him still in the truck, chuckling as he remorsefully jogged back to her.

"Sorry," He mumbled, climbing back in. "But you know, Nick is gonna take me flying today!" He tried to justify himself, holding his bag against his chest while jumping with excitement after stepping out - earning an eye roll from his sister.

"I know, but remember the rules." She took a more serious tone. "You listen to Kim. You don't make any troubles. You do your homework. You help if they need it. No security, no flying! Also, no puking if possible." She pointed each rule, straight in his eye to be sure he understood them - as if she never told them a million times before.

"He'll be fine!" Nick whined, shouting by the end of his porch as he waited impatiently for the kid. "Come on! You got places to be Liz, and so do we!"

Rolling her eyes at the childish man, she waved him off laughing before turning to start back her route.

"He will," Kim promised as she finally reached the car. Her belly was clearly showing under her vest now, Liza thought with a smile. "You just go on your shift, alright? We'll be here tomorrow."

The woman had always been dear to her, but as Liza heard so simple words, she felt good enough to actually leave her little brother to them. She knew nothing would happen but still. She couldn't help but always worry for him. Waving him goodbye, Tommy was joyful enough to jump back on his seat to kiss her cheek.

"Have a good day!" He screamed as he put his bag on the porch before running after Nick and away, he went.

And so did Liza.

The one-hour trip to the hospital was, as usual, long - too long for her - but she endured it patiently. Reminding herself of all the tasks to do ahead of the first conference as well as expecting any problems or emergency that could happen, the structure of the New Hope Hospital was already appearing. Anxiety threatened to hit her whole. Getting parked on the staff section, she looked at herself through the rear mirror. A steady eye battle with herself and fear started, neither one letting down.

"You are doing your best." She reminded herself, taking a deep breath. "You won't fail. You've got this."

Taking her bags, she confidently walked inside as she started her 28 hours shift with the dawn, leaving any issues of her in her car. Here, as her coat promptly introduced her as Doctor Elizabeth Evans, there was no place for anxiety or doubts. Making her rounds, checking her notes, discussing with the night shift, she was energized and relaxed - the habit and familiarity easing any tension. The first hours were smooth and going as perfect as it can go - until a certain pair of heels hit the pediatric unit. One every resident recognized. One that has Liza cursing under a breath. And as hurried steps stopped suddenly at the door of the patient's room she was in, dark locks of hair flying - the only other resident working on the pediatric aisle with her appeared with a terrified face.

"She's here!" Dean whispered-screamed before running back again - probably the furthest he could go.

Liza took a deep breath and after a kind smile to the family of the kid she was treating, she exited the room and closed the door before coming face to face to the pediatrics' head chef. Her longs dark curls flying around her as she crossed her arms, Liza tried to keep her head up as her sharp voice almost made her jump.

"Evans. I couldn't find you anywhere. You hiding?" She didn't seem to want an answer as she turned but Liza was smarter than just stand around and promptly started following her.

"No Doctor Reizher, I was only doing my-"

"Yes, no, I'm sorry, I must have made myself misunderstood- I don't care about your little emotions. When I call you, you come to me. Is that understood?" Lillis Reihzer prompted, stopping her in front of another room.

"Yes, ma'am." Liza automatically responded, not taking personally her hurtful words. She was bigger than this and she knew this aisle was the most left-out of the hospital - even if Lillis was one of the best surgeons she ever came to meet. She could understand that having a whole aisle to lead when only two residents agreed willingly to come could be stressful along with the panicked med students turning.

"Where's your stupid friend, anyways? You can't just wander in here without me. Those might be your patients but you're my residents - you make a mistake, it's on me." She annoyingly looked around before waving her hand. "Nevermind, I'll find him later. You're with me for little Danis- HOLMES." Liza jumped as much as Dean at her sharp shout, his bewildered eyes growing bigger than his body physically could and trying to slip away in the next corridor quickly.

It seemed to annoy Lillis the rightful amounts as she pushed Liza in the room before chasing after him.

"You start, I'll be right back. Do not mess up, Evans." She spitted before leaving after Dean.

Taking a deep breath, Liza put on a friendly smile, entering the room of her older patient.

"Hi, Danis. How are you today?" She asks casually as she sat by his side on the bed, checking quickly his folder before putting it away.

"Tired but fine." The boy answered.

Laid on his bed, he was holding on a huge teddy bear. His bald head was covered by a thick beanie and his pyjamas matched its warm red and pink stripes colours. His grey eyes were a little red and clearly tired, yet he keeps a soft smile on his lips. His mom's bag was here, on the sofa but apart from her left jacket, Liza wouldn't know she was around. Taking his wrist, she checked his pulse.

"Is Mommy here today?" She asked cheerfully to which the boy grinned widely.

"Yes! She brought me this teddybear!" He showed the plush off, Liza whistling in amazement.

"Aren't you a lucky one? If that's not the biggest teddy bear I've ever seen!" She gently booped Danis' nose and get back up, about to check her boss and Dean's arrival before stopping dead in her tracks.

"Hey, what's on your shoulder?" She kneeled aside his bed to face Danis' laid form. She ignored his grimace and slowly tucked on his shirt to show what she just caught a glimpse off.

Shock covered her face as a purple-ish blue mark covered the shoulder of the kid. No mention of the bruises was of the folder yet, she could see the mark of a hand. Bitting down her lips as she pulled up the sleeve, she sat back next to him - pushing a string of her away from her face.

"What happened?" She asked as nicely as she could. She had already seen that kind of marks but never did she fought she would see them on him. His mother might be away a lot but never when she visited, did Liza got the impression something was going on.

"Nothing." Davis clearly lied but she stayed quiet. Liza stared back at him for a while before nodding. She didn't want to force anything and before any presumptions, she wanted to talk about it with her chef - which came right at the door. Lillis and Dean entered followed by Davis' mother. Liza kept her mouth shut as she stood back up and Lillis checked on everything.

Letting Dean take care of the woman's questions, Liza hurried after Lillis.

"Ma'am, his shoulder-" She whispered.

"I saw." Lillis cut her, as usual.

"Then.. Should we do something about it?" Liza asked, confused - watching Dean talks with the boy a little alongside the mother.

"What is there to do about it?" Lillis put back the folder in its place before smiling and leaving the door once more after a goodbye to the mother.

It took Liza by surprise but she still followed close.

"Isn't there a procedure for-"

"For what?" Lillis suddenly stopped before turning to Liza. "What is this situation needing a procedure for, Evans?"

Liza stayed silent but kept her gaze in Lillis. She was intimidated but she won't back down for a second.

"In here is a mother working her ass off to pay treatments to her dying child. She has three different jobs, her insurance barely pays anything and her husband drowns most of the money left in bars. No, Evans, we don't have any procedures for stressed-out mothers. We don't have procedures for mothers losing their minds because their children are in the last stages of leukemia. We don't have procedures for mothers losing their mind over the facts that soon, too soon, she will outlive her child." Lillis takes a deep breath, not minding Liza's steps backwards as she closes in and sighs. "She already came to me to apologize and explain about it. She is on the edge of losing her mind, Evans. We do our best to treat them, we listen and when mistakes happen, we advise and only watch out its only stress and nothing more."

Turning her back on her, Lillis continued her rounds. With a shaky breath, Liza tried to breathe a little clearer. As she forced the words in her brain, she still bit down her comments. Her legs were heavy as she forced herself to join the stopped pediatrician by the windows of delivered babies. Dozen of children were here, crying or sleeping - their parents and attentive nurses surrounding them. She watched over each little face, stabilizing her shaky heart and calming down her thoughts to their soothing breathing.

"You've got to take a step back, Evans," Lillis said without looking away from the kids. "You're too emotional. You get too close to patients. You treat them like family. Which makes you too concerned to see things in their whole."

Liza didn't answer, not strong enough to deny.

"I know you asked to join my residency on top of every other, and I'm the one who battled to have you here." This attracted Liza's surprised gaze but Lillis only waved her off. "I know you love working here. And as annoying as it is to say - you are the best student I had. But you have the best quality and the worst flaw.. You care."

Dean's footsteps get closer as he finally joined them back. Lillis let out a tired sigh before heading back to the others' patients to check on.

"Do yourself a favour, Evans - stop caring so much about everyone. You're a doctor, not a lifesaver."

And even if Liza knew she was right, she couldn't help the little voice in her head screaming 'Shouldn't it be the same thing?'.

Stopping the truck in front of the Ryes' house, Liza let her head fall back against the seat's head. A long sigh escaped her. She felt every tension and soreness of her long hours of works cursing through her body. Every move was aching but as her door opened, she managed to smile. She couldn't complain about her state now, she had the whole ride to do this. Now, it was time to enjoy her next twenty-four hours of freedom before being forced to go back on call. And considering the planning Tommy presented to her the other day, today was no day to complain.

"You're back!" Tommy didn't waste time to strangle her in a tight hug, making sure not to surprise her too much, and even though it wakened every pain in her small body, she gladly hugged him back.

"So, little demon, were you kind with Kim and Nick?" She asked, without a real worry.

The teen stepped back, taking in the sight of his bigger sister. Her blue eyes were darkened by fatigue and stress, her smile present but forced after so many hours of work. He knew it drained her out but he also knew how important it was for her. And even though her exhaustion, never did she complained or made him feel like he was a burden or too tired to stay with him. It was guilty but also relieved he jumped and helped her out of the car.

"Are we still going to the Spread Eagle for lunch?" He asked, overexcited to eat.

"Of course. I'm too tired to cook either way." She replied with a soft chuckle, letting him lead her to the couple watching them from the porch, just like the day before.

"Too tired or not skilled enough?" Tommy snickered to which Liza only rolled her eyes.

"I will not answer this question, your Honor." She chuckled as he kept a hold on her hand while she thanked the couple, making conversation for a bit before taking back off. Nick was getting anxious about the baby but Liza was glad to see Kim was always so strong and be the one to greatly reassure him - the young doctor only broke his last worries. Now back in the truck, it was a short drive to reach the best restaurant in Hope County.

Fall's End stood lively and proud. Entering, they passed the Police Departement before heading straight to the Spread Eagle, parking behind it. The motor was barely off and Tommy already ran outside, whining for Liza's slow follow.

She waved him off when he tried to make her run but eventually, she gave in and forced her body to follow her brother and enter the familiar place. As she passed the door, she stopped immediately at the sight of one of the deputies facing her on the verge of slamming into her. His eyes grew wild at the ten-ish boxes of food piled in his arms. She quickly reacted, placing a hand on top to adjust his balance just in time. His usual smile glowed and with a nod, he thanked her.

"Thank you, miss!" He chanted before a cloth get slammed against the back of his head. "Ouch- Mary!"

"Get out of here already, Anderson, and stop making my female clients ran away! Go back to your station!" Mary May falsely scolded off the deputy - which followed her orders laughing.

Tommy passed by him to jump on one of the empty stool facing the counter bar and after a helpful hand to hold the door for the officer, Liza followed close. Ruffling her hand through his messy hair, she sat next to him. The blonde woman was back around the counter, standing straight ahead of her - beautiful as ever and eyes shining in the dim light. It was with the biggest of grins that she welcomed the Evans' siblings.

"Liza! Where have you been- Not, wait, by the smell - you were on your shift." She teased right away, making Liza shake her head.

"I've taken two showers but I guess it wasn't enough.. You've got me!" She said before turning to Tommy.

The boy was studying the chalkboard with a full concentration - investing each of the meals possible and deciding what should he eat. Looking back to her friend, she let him some time, knowing he would need some. The girl was alone it seemed but the lack of customers could explain this. Either way, she was glowing behind the counter.

"Did Pa let you have all the fun today?" Liza said as Mary May served them glasses of cola out of habit.

"He has to if he wants to have fun, right?" She chuckled before sighing. "He went with Ma and Drew. A little bonding time, you know. Which is awesome cause I got to boss him around!" She laughed before pointing at Casey cooking in the back.

Liza smiled, yet she couldn't help but worry for her friend. It seemed Drew was getting a lot of attention from their parents and Mary May clearly seemed a bit bitter about it. Lifting her soda, she forced Mary May to toast with her.

"To your awesome bartending then." Smiling softly, Mary May served herself a beer and toasted.

"May, can I get the steak, please?" Tommy finally broke out of his thinking.

"Of course, you can champ'. Same, Liz?" With a nod of her head, May took the order and went to the window.

It took some times for the food to arrive but even after getting it, Liza was glad to share time with Tommy. He told her about his fly with Nick, how he helped Kim cooking dinner, the stars he watched at night, how he felt Kim's belly, the review of the chapters of his book.. Liza told him about her shift, missing some details but telling him about the weird stuff, like this weird bug she had to pull out of a teen's ear. Even though Tommy screamed it couldn't be true, he was disgustingly amused to hear about it - asking for more details. But as the siblings were having fun eating some ice cream, the sudden open of the door attracted the whole bar's gazes and immediately brought a frown on Liza's face.

Low and behold was John Seed. Entering the bar-restaurant as if he owned it, pushing himself over the counter next to Liza. Leaning back and away from the sudden proximity, she held back a swearing. A usual lazy smile that would surely make him attractive if Liza wasn't so on her guard, he asked in the less polite way a glass of wine from Mary May. Not even waiting to get an answer, he stood up and found himself a seat next to sitting men she didn't know. They all seem amazed at his arrival and she would laugh at their dreamy eyes if she didn't find it disturbing.

"This was rude." Tommy pointed out.

"Yes, it was." Liza established.

"This fucking prick," Mary May whispered before sighing but still serving the asked drink. And as much as he was polite, she gave him his drink - slamming it on the table, spilling it over the surface. Gaining too many greens in exchange, Liza only rolled her eyes before pushing her empty bowl.

"Why does she still do it?" Tommy asked, crawling closer to her side not to be heard.

"Because she's too kind," Liza answered sadly. "And because it's John Seed." She bitterly finished her cola.

"What does that mean?" He wondered.

Signing, Liza thought her words carefully. She tried to keep him away from the Seeds drama as much as she could, but she couldn't keep him in a bubble either - that wasn't any gift for him. Mary May coming back in front of them to dry glasses, they both shared a heavy glance.

"You know how this community he is in, is growing for the last years?" She started softly.

"The Project at Eden's Garden or something?" He guessed.

"Yeah. Well, they own a lot of stuff around town." Liza tried to explain.

"Like, houses?"

"Like fucking everything." Mary May scoffed.

"They own, legally, a lot - houses or buildings. You know, like the Jessop's Conservatory?"

"Is that why I can't go there anymore?" He asked a little sad.

"Money rules everything, buddy. And money here is greatly owned by the Seeds." Mary May answered before Liza. "And your sister thinks something is off about it."

The blonde was joking, but deep down, Liza was almost certain she shared her thoughts. But she followed her Pa telling her, it was just a misunderstanding.

"It is, May. And you know it." Liza sighed. "I know you think I'm paranoid but.. It's just off. Why would they try to own the whole County? Or building bunkers? I mean, that's so weird. You've been here since they came, didn't you find it weird how they built their community?"

Mary May shook her head and grabbed the empty bowls.

"You know what Pa says, they're just a little weird. It's nothing wrong, just.. A bit fanatic. Listen to what he told you, Liz. Ignore them."

Liza stayed quiet for a while before nodding.

"Sure. You're right, I'm probably just tired." She knew she was lying a little, but she didn't want to make a scene. She was exhausted, in a way - maybe it corrupted her rational thoughts.

Mary May smiled in content and left for the kitchen. Yet, as the dark-haired man slid in the seat next to her, Liza felt tempted to start a scene as she tried to put some distance between them.

"Elizabeth Evans.." He purred. "I've heard a lot about you. You are a hard woman to find, you know? Could we talk for a moment? Just.. You and I?" He asked smoothly, his eyes observing her in a way she did not appreciate - but what send her off the worst was this proximity he had, making her nerves sending terrible itches through her skin.

She had to give Gary some credits - if not for him, she wouldn't have been able to re-buy her parents' house and it would probably have ended in the Seeds' hands. She had ignored their attempts to buy it from her and will continue as she's been doing for the past years. But she wasn't going to accept this behaviour nor this implication. And she certainly wouldn't be able to handle this closeness any longer. It would also make a terrible example for Tommy to let him walk over her - not if she could do it, at least, politely. Turning to face John, she kept her jaw clenched and her eyebrows frowned.

"We can not. Please, leave now." Nothing else, nothing more. No swearings, no curses - simply a hard statement.

She didn't expect the man to take it gladly, she heard stories from Kim when Nick and she refused to sell their house and planes. Yet, she didn't expect to see the full rage and anger fawning over his face. It lasted merely a second but Liza saw it. The pure reaction of a spoiled child told 'no' to. It sent a weird feeling through Liza, an unappreciated feeling of danger. Inwardly of her, she put her arm before Tommy, protecting him behind her. She felt her brother tensed and stuck to her back. He was feeling her tension. He was probably scared and confused about the situation, she thought vaguely through the anxiety rising. She had to keep a clear head, be calm but also be on guard. Her arm got stronger on him. She kept her eyes in the Seeds', not backing off. She stayed still. He seemed to not want to back down either. Maybe that was this for him, a contest of 'will she submit'. If so, he came to the wrong person.

His jaw tensed and relaxed in unsteady rhythms, but after what felt like hours, his lips turned into a great smile.

"Of course, miss Evans. I shall leave you now, then." He stated with a smile, heading to the exit under Liza's full attentive watch - her arm still protecting Tommy.

But as he reached the door, the men from before joined him and he dramatically turned to her. A simple smile was on his lips.

"Still, I will find you again." His voice is lingering in a way Liza finds truly disturbing. "I hope you won't mind. I have much to discuss with you, but you are right.. The conditions.. Need to be.. Perfect." His last word triggered a weird feeling in her. She was worried to distinguish it as a fight-or-flight one. The full uneasiness he set through her made her frown deeper. Only did it started to leave as the door closed behind him and his followers. She kept her eyes on the door for a long time before a little voice attracted her whole attention.

"Lizzie?"

Her eyes set on Tommy, his body crawled against her side and his eyes bright. The sensation itched but after exhaling longly, she managed easier to give him a smile.

"Is everything okay?" His voice was so soft, she almost heard him as when he was just a little child.

"Everything is okay, Tommy." She promised, putting a hand on his, she shook it before getting up. "Now, let's grab Michael and get home, right? You wouldn't want your little party to miss its only invitee?"

The mention of the boy's best friend seemed to do the trick to make him smile and jump on his feet. Leading the way as always, Liza followed him out after paying for their meals and wishing goodbyes with Mary May. The walk to the car took seconds, yet, as she exited the restaurant, she was startled by the stare from John across the street. It was unnerving. She tried to ignore it, climbing in her truck alongside her brother but as she drove past him, his smile disturbed her.

The whole interaction was off but now, thinking of his stares, knowing smiles and attitude.. She couldn't help but think this felt like a warning.

*

Michael Wyatt, Liza laughed inwardly. Michael had been Tommy's best friend ever since last year's new year. As Liza was trying to actually cook something without getting the house on fire, Tommy had simply taken a walk around the house. He promised he wouldn't go far and would be back soon - and Tommy was a man of words as taught by his big sister. Now, twenty minutes later - she certainly did not expect him to come back with another boy.

Short brown hair, almost golden eyes, he had adorable chubby cheeks and dimples past the multiple scratches and bruises covering him - head to toe. In a simple hawaiian shirt and some ripped jeans, the worn-out shoes the boy had said a lot before he told her he tried to run away from the Breakthrough Camp. It took a lot of talking and built trust but eventually, Michael let her call the camp back to let them know where he was. The boy wasn't at his first try but this was the sole time he managed to escape for so long. After cleaning the boy and nursing his wounds, Liza drove him back to the Camp where they ended up all three to celebrate the New Year. She became the nurse of the night as many kids ended up playing too rough -or simply to see the new nurse- and through the night, Tommy and Michael became inseparable.

Never did she saw Michael's parents but she learned from one of the educators there that they basically grounded him for life there. The poor kid simply tried to have.. More. And it seemed he found the support and friendship he needed in Tommy. And as much as her brother played the loner, she knew he too needed a friend, someone else to talk to and have fun with other than her. So when he asked her if he could visit his friend at Camp and Liza was granted by the director some visits, everyone was happy.

And after a few months, they even came to agree for some hours out of camp or even some nights, to have the boy stayed at the Evans.

Today was one of those days. Missing his birthday the month before, Tommy was ecstatic to have his best friend for a sleepover. The boy couldn't leave camp for the big day but they surely prepared to act as if it was right on time tonight.

"Are you sure we have enough candy for tonight?" Tommy asked for the third time in ten minutes.

"Yes, I told you, I bought them before getting you- Are you even listening to me?" She chuckled, waving in the back to her bag before quickly focusing back on the road. The Whitetails were beautiful but Liza always was terrified to run over a running animal.

"Of course I listen!" He stayed silent for a second, a smirk creeping on his lips before absentmindedly turning to her once more, acting as obvious as possible. "So, did you get cand-" He didn't get to finish his sentence before Liza shoved jokingly her hand over his face - dragging heartful snorts from him.

"Okay, we're there," Liza stated as the truck stops before the camp, alongside other cars. "Now, go get your friend so you'll have time to wander and play adventurers before getting stuck home for the night." She said, getting out of the car to wait patiently laid against her hood. Her arms crossed, Liza usually stayed back there while keeping an eye on him. She understood his need to do things by himself, to be a bit independent through his teenagehood, and if those little acts could give him confidence - she would gladly let him. Still, she stayed close enough to make sure nothing wrong happened, or if so - she was around.

Happily going out, Tommy scoffed at her words.

"What is this woman saying- We are adventurers! We know the woods just like that!" He said, waving the back of his hand.

Liza shook her head, watching him go. He truly was more relaxed ever since he met Michael. He seemed.. Happier. Liza smiled at this thought. So many overlooked acts and unspoken words between them.. She guessed crushes always help feeling better, right? Shaking her head, she tried to hold back her laugh. It seemed obvious to her, but it wasn't something she had any say in. She will let them discover this - it was part of life. She also wanted to see how it would turn out between those two awkward beans.

Reaching the gates of the camp, Tommy talked with one of the three adults discussing together. Two strangers were showing their backs at her but she recognized the woman facing towards her as the kind lady Tommy and she usually talked with when getting or bringing Michael back. And surely, as the teen got closer, she smiled and waved behind her before starting a short conversation with Tommy.

Yet, as the interaction seemed harmless, Liza started noticing one of the two next to Tommy. She did not like the way he stared at Tommy. Further the tight brown bun he had, she could distinguish a large beard covering his face. Liza began to get a weird feeling brewing inside of her. His suit was too formal for such an occasion. His hands were holding tightly one a large book.. A bible? Frowning, the feeling twisted her guts. She stood a bit taller and up from the hood, her arms uncrossing and her fists closing. His stare kept on Tommy as if he was looking for something through the boy. Tommy, too obvious to him, kept talking but as Liza decided to get closer to tell the stranger off, he turned to her.

His eyes were hidden behind yellow glasses but through the shades, she could feel the intensity of his stare. He seemed almost in awe, almost glad to see her. Just like old friends meeting again would. But all Liza could see now was that of all people to look inappropriately at her brother, and now her - this someone was Joseph Seed.

The shock seemed to wear off through him and his hand put on the other man's shoulder beside him attracted another pair of eyes on her. She quickly stopped looking at them, not wanting to create more tension through her rigid body containing all her uneasiness. The weird feeling she got from his brother earlier came back in full force - stronger, and more unpleasing than before. Starting her fast walk towards Tommy, her face was closed and hardened. She could see from the corner of her eyes that he kept watching over her. It made her uncomfortable, it made her want to curse him out but as she reached them, she pulled herself between Tommy and them, drawing him by her side - away from the stares of Joseph and his weird follower. She nodded hello to the worker before frowning at the two bearded men. From up close, she could see their faces clearly.

Joseph's beard was thick and groomed, pushing the idea of a cult leader in her head further than any other stereotypes - but also toward the 'kind man giving kids' candy'. He seemed older than her but not as old as she heard. A glance to his right-hand man, Liza found an almost complete copy of him. His long brown loosen hair reached his shoulders, his beard the exact same as his mentor but his eyes were of the bluest blue she's ever seen. Still, his basic clothing compared to the man in the suit seemed off, along with the weird smell, she avoided their gazes once more.

Tommy clearly was confused, trying to leave her hold for a second before noticing how close her expression was. A troubled look to the two men he barely noticed, he turned at the scream of his name.

Michael was coming on full force as he crashed in the hug he shares with his best friend. It was a mere example of the bond between them. They quickly laughed it off, screaming and running together towards Liza's truck - both completely unaware of the tension created by Liza. She thanked the camp man for letting Michael leave for the night and after one last glance, started walking back to the boys already getting in the vehicle - both in the back munching on the candies from her backpack. Tension eased off of her for a second before a voice behind her made her stop - her heart speeding with apprehension.

"Miss Evans?" Joseph Seed almost purred. Just like his brother. It made her shiver in discomfort before she forced herself to turn to face the man.

She may be uneasy and kind of creeped out, she tried to stay polite and mannered. Still, she only looked at him, taking a step back if he dared to come closer. He seemed to look for his words.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" He finally said, a smile blooming on his lips - the same kind of manufactured, a hundred times trained in front of a mirror smile than she saw on John.

Liza stared at him for a second, trying to get what the hell did they both wanted with her, before shaking her head. She didn't want to know.

"No, you can't. Have a good day." She harshly but politely closed the conversation, turning her back on him.

She didn't intend him to let the conversation close like this, no matter how she wished - this interruption habit was probably a family thing - but never did she expect it to become physical. So when the fist of his follower suddenly tightened on her wrist, her panicked nerves acted before thinking. She couldn't handle it, her nerves would lash out, she thought panicked. Pulling her trapped wrist towards her in a pull, she threw his flying chest against her pointed elbow, kicking his bended knee to make him hardly fall on the floor. He fell on his back with a loud thud, rolling and holding his chest in pain. Joseph seemed surprised but barely made a move to help the longed hair man. From aback, the educator stayed on guard in case a fight would start.

But Liza barely didn't notice anything past the pained man in the dust. She tried to steady her shaky breathing, her skin burning where he held her, holding her wrist to her stomach. Her mind was sending her flashes she wished could disappear but the more she tried to calm down, the worst the images got. She needed to breathe. The jolt of fear and anxiety the sudden attack the man pulled on her still rushed adrenaline through her veins. She felt dumb now, the overreaction might have been a little bit too much. Look at the situation, what have you done? She thought upset. Yet she couldn't control it. Why would he try to stop her? How uncivilized was that? Why would he jump on her like this? As she managed to take a deep breath in, she quickly turned and jumped in her car without a word.

Her hands were still shaking as she tried to turn the key under the wheel, unsuccessfully starting the car before the fourth try. Her heart was still drumming in her ears after minutes of driving but the still unusual silence in the car only eventually made her snap out of it. Clenching her sweating hands on the wheel, she glanced in the rear mirror.

"You're awfully calm, back there!" She tried to laugh off, her voice annoyingly shaking. "Did the candy get you sleepy?"

Her attempt to lighten the mood was missed. Their faces were showing their worry and confusion and Tommy surely was about to ask her about that the hell happened if Michael wasn't so quick to follow her.

"I could nap all day!" He barked, before leaning toward her, pointing at Tommy's bag in front of the passenger's seat. "Do you got more, Tom?"

"No, I don't.." Tommy's voice was low, his eyes focused on the back of his sister's head.

*

She avoided his gaze at best, making sure the road was clear and eventually, the mood came back thanks to Michael's unstoppable babbling.

After the boys went into the woods, to their secret base as they called it, Liza ended her study session to clean their scratches and bruises from all the running and jumping they did out there. She made somehow edible pasta and after an hour of debating whenever if cooking was an inherited skill or a learned one, the boys went up to install their made up fort for the night.

Through all the layers of covers, blankets and cushions, Liza could see some light from under their fort's roof as she climbed the stairs. Leaning against the open's door frame, she smiled at the comfy hideout. No matter their age, the boys will still be boys. Shaking her head, she kneeled to face the blanket entrance, lifting her hand to grab the angle before stopping in her movement.

"Here, take this." Michael's voice casually said, but Liza could her the nervousness behind it.

"What is this?" Tommy wondered.

"It's just something. For your birthday."

Sounds of gift wrapping opening, Tommy gasped at the gift. Stepping back, Liza decided not to intrude in their moment but merely reaching the door, the thanking and happy laugh of her brother get clearer as he escaped their tent.

"Lizzie!" He said, smiling to his ear. "Look! Look what Mick gave me!"

Michael sat still on the entrance of their tent, a shy smile on his face.

"What is it?" She asked, remaining against the doorframe, the necklace hanging around Tommy's wrist but to hide in his palm for her to distinguish what the pendant is.

Jumping on his feet, the excited teen showed his sister. On the dark cord necklace, was a wolf's paw pendant made out of wood. It was small and simple but it fitted Tommy's aesthetic wholly. Quickly sitting back in front of his friend, he let Michael tie a knock behind his neck to ensure the necklace won't fall. Tommy's smile was brighter than any light in the room and for a second, Liza felt all the warmth and happiness radiating through him. Putting them to sleep after this was difficult but at least, they were tucked into bed. Closing the door behind her, all she could hear was the soft giggles of the friends.

Heading to her room, she let out a tired sigh. Letting her hair fall behind her back she threw the tie on the closed books she organized after her studies. The floor is clearer than the day before, letting her sit in front of the now opened windowed door. Her guitar tucked between her thigh and chest, she stared at the moon outside. The sky was clear, the full moon outside lighting the dark night. It was quiet, as usual, the stars lighting over the forest ahead, she smiled. A sentiment of comfort and calm washed the rough emotions of the day. A third shower helped her let go of the tension but the breeze of fresh air flying over her face was more reviving than anything. The soft singing of birds prompted her to softly to brush the cords of her guitar in a soft lullaby but it was disturbed by loud turns of blades. Frowning, she leaned over her guitar to search through the sky. Confusion washed over her even more as she finally saw the police's chopper leaving Fall's End. It seemed they were headed toward to Henbane River. Weird, she thought, especially at this hour of the night. It must be two in the mornings, what could possibly be happening?

Straightening her back, she continued her soft melody - glancing at the world ahead of her. The calm and fresh air of the night reminded her of the insomniac night she would have younger. How often her dad would just know she couldn't sleep and come to teach her how to play under the moonlight. Such old and blurry memories than became clearer at these hours of the nights. The softness of his voice not to startle her when he knocked to come in, the smell on his cologne on his guitar after hours of playing through the day, the calloused tips of his fingered guiding her hands over the cords.. It was simple things coming back to her. Somehow, it seemed stupidly comforting to remember such little things. She didn't have left more, and her blurry mind didn't have her much to remember. She would gladly depend on the few she caught glimpses of. Pulling closer to her the large blue cardigan falling over her shoulder that was once her father's, she closed her eyes. If she could find the perfume of her mother from times, she could always scent her father's.

But through her dreamy memories and mindless playing, the ringing of her phone get her out of her trance. She frowned but quickly put down her guitar as Dean's name appeared on the screen. A weird feeling passed through her. She wasn't supposed to be reached, she wasn't on call, and Dean knew this rule. He was the resident on call tonight, he knew to reach Lillis if needed. Yet, she had the feeling she needed to answer the man's call. Grabbing the phone and quickly going down then outside the house, she answered the call on her porch, pulling close the cardigan over her tired jeans and black shirt while struggling to put on her converses.

"Dean? Are you okay?" She answered, almost cursing at the cold wind stronger than up in her room. Sitting on the porch's stairs, she frowned at the heavy breathing on the other side. "Is everything okay?"

"Liza, you answered!" He gasped, still trying to catch his breath. "Oh God, I didn't think you would.."

"Dean, what is going on?" She inquired. Never did he ever called her unless she was on call.

"It's Danis." He started but couldn't let the words out. "He.."

From the corner of her eyes, Liza caught movement ahead. Feeling anxiety build up in her, Liza tried to focus on her friend's words. She knew deep down what he was about to say, but she didn't dare to think about it. And the weird noises coming from the woods was playing with her nerves. Must be a deer, she tried to convince herself, focusing back on the man's voice.

"Dean, I swear, if you don't tell me-"

"He had kidney failure." He finally spat. "He.. He didn't make it."

The truth being spilt shut her. The lump forming in her throat prevented any words from crossing her mouth. Sure, Danis was in the last stage, but he was okay when she saw him! Did she miss something? Did she make a mistake? Of course, she must have, else, it wouldn't have happened. She had to take control back, she couldn't let herself lose her control.

"I'm so sorry, Liza-" His voice became static, the thoughts buzzing through her mind barely noticing until he started talking again.

But all his words became more and more incomprehensible, the line saturating as she finally found back her voice.

"Dean? I- I can't hear you." She whispered before a loud noise made her jump out of her skin. Standing up, she quickly walked to the road, searching for the source until another explosion shock her and dark clouds waved over Henbane River. She chokes on her confusion before shaking her head. Screams started to resonate through the night. Something was wrong. Something was very wrong. What was happening?

"I'm sorry, I have to go-" She barely heard his shaking voice behind the blurred line and hanged up. The clouds were followed by a sharp light. Was there an accident? She hurried back home to get her shoes before a hand sharply catch her arm. Jolting in shock, she faced an old woman. Or.. What should be a woman. Her skin was burnt and bloody, deep wounds covering her skins through the burnt flesh. Liza's mind immediately flashed her an old patient she met in the ER after a terrible car accident. Falling to her knees, the woman's mouth opened in bloody spits.

"Please- Help- Me-"

Liza's mind fused with questions but immediately shut it down to turn into work mode. Taking a hold of her arm, she winced a bit as the woman cried in pain. Her skin smelled of burnt flesh and the bubbles of blister threatening to burst to make it terribly difficult to help her. Forcing her to get closer to the small lake next to the forest, she helped him to sit then laid on the edge, the cold water too cold for the warm burns but surely better than nothing. The lake might sting her cuts and bruises but it seemed to help her with the pain of the burns. Her chest barely out of the water, Liza opened her t-shirt in a sharp movement. It was as if she literally put fire to her whole body, the progression through her skin seemingly on a horror movie. Rationalising, she took in her horrible state. She had to take care of the worse wounds and call for help. Focusing on the deep wound in her chest, she tried to contain the bleeding with her hands, pushing hard on it. It looked as if a large piece of metal was stuck in her chest but was pulled away. The worst thing to do considering the blood spilling through her fingers. Liza knew her chances to make it were more than thin. Still, she held on, trying to keep her conscious and talking. She already lost Danis, she couldn't lose this woman too. She had to save her.

Turning to her house, she took in the twenty feet or so separating them. She couldn't run inside and come back with enough medical tools to help her. She would try to call the boys, but she didn't want to scare them in the middle of the night to witness such a medical emergency. Cursing, she turned back to the woman. Her breathing was slowing, too quickly. She almost missed her hieratic rhythm - at least, then, it meant her heart was pumping. But now, she could count the second before the woman would stop. The second before she would have failed once more. Trying to apply more pressure to the wound, Liza cursed loudly, tears threatening to spill.

It took everything from her to let go of the woman.

After long minutes of trying to bring her back and keep her wounds viable on her unmoving body, Liza stopped. Her shirt was soaked by the blood of the woman mixed with the lake's water. Her blue cardigan was splattered with red. She was pretty sure her face too, after trying to whip her tears away from her cheeks. She was a mess, physically and mentally. But she knew she wasn't done yet. Going up on her feet, she dragged the woman away from the water. Laying her as tenderly as possible, Liza watched over her face. She seemed old, old enough to probably be a grandmother. She had a kind face, chubby cheeks and a comforting figure. Her hair was grey, short and stylish. Alive, she might have been a pretty person. And Liza failed her. She failed her, and her family.

Biting her lips, she searched on the floor for a phone. Who should she call? She guessed calling 911 was better than nothing. Finally finding it in the dark, she took a deep breath before composing the number. But the line stayed blank. Trying again, she started to get angry. Emotions were getting too high inside of her. What the hell was going on?

"Work, you damn-" She said under her breath before a shout from her house shock her.

Facing the house, silence reigned. Did she hear things? What was going on? She started walking to her house. Emergency lines should always be open. Glancing at the dark clouds ahead disappearing, she forced herself to swallow. The weird feeling she got earlier was burning inside of her. Something was happening, something wrong, she thought earlier. Glancing at the dead woman, her lips turned into a thin line. This woman, the lines, the chopper, the explosions.. It couldn't be a coincidence. Could it be the Seeds? Could it be why the police would try to go there so late in the night?

Panic threatened to follow as she started running to her house. If what she thought was happening, she needed to leave with the kids right now. Yet, as she almost reached her porch, a loud explosion pushed her away. Falling on her back, she needed a second to find back her breathing. Forcing through the pain, she pushed herself up. Black smokes flew with the wind, the strong odour of alcohol burning making her choke a bit. Pushing her elbow to her nose, she jumped through the flames. Tapping the fire trying to burn her clothes, she fought her way through the burning entrance and living room. Her steps were clumsy as she tried so hard to climb the stairs. The smoke was passing through her sleeve, making her cough loudly but she persevered. Reaching the top, she lifted her hand to open Tommy's door wide open only to find it already open. She felt her heart miss a bit as she burst inside only to find Michael passed out on the floor, his brow bone burst open. She kneeled to him, checking his neck and letting a big relieved sigh to feel a pulse but panic quickly followed. Where was Tommy? She screamed, searched and ran but Tommy was nowhere. He wasn't home anymore.

Trying to get out of the house with a passed out Michael on her back, she struggled to reach the first floor. Flames were eating the whole floor, the front door too dangerous to cross anymore. Forcing herself not to breathe, she quickly turned and headed for the back door. Her eyes grew wild as she found it burst, the door half on the floor, the other broken on the hinges. It took everything from her not to break down as she noticed nails trails on the floor along with blood drops. Michael painful moans helped her run and once in her truck, she slammed the pedal. Too many thoughts were overwhelming her. Why were they attacked? Why was Tommy kidnapped? What did they want from him? Every one of them brought bigger and scarier waves of wrath through her mind.

Yet, as she reached the road, her questions meltdown over what's happening. Alongside the road, fires and blood were flying over Hope County. People were screaming, dying or fighting to run for their life. She stopped counting how many people she almost ran over as they tried to get inside her truck. But with this panic-inducing reaction, she couldn't stop - not when she was still in charge of Michael. Lost over what the hell to do and where the hell to start, she rushed the car toward Fall's End.

"Liza..?" He mumbled as he awakened with difficulty. "Liza!" He gasped louder, jumping on his seat, making Liza jolt out of her crazy driving.

"What!" She shouted back, barely missing another mad person jumping on the road.

"Tommy!" He gasped, eyes filling with tears as he turned over as if he would find him in the car.

"Do you know where he is?" She asked, turning to look at him.

His wound above his eye was bleeding and she was scared whatever was used to knock him out was hard enough to cause him a concussion.

"I don't know, we- We were sleeping and these guys came out of nowhere- We- They tried to take him and- I tried to fight back but-" His voice started to shake with his sobs and Liza shook her head.

"Okay, okay- Mick, Mickael!" She called for him louder to get him to focus on her. 

Ahead, Fall's End seemed to be bursting in flames. Liza frowned before turning to the teen beside her.

"Michael, you listen to me. I have no ideas about what's happening, but it's happening all over the county. You need to stay calm, and you stay close to me, alright?" She stopped the car abruptly by the Spread Eagle. Everything was loud - the screams, the noises, was their gunfires? She faced the boy, forcing him to look at her in the eye. The boy was shaking, in a complete panic. She couldn't be panicking too.

Forcing herself to hold his hand, she kept her eyes in his.

"Do you hear me?" She asked and with a little shake, he nodded.

Taking a deep breath, she opened her door and jumped out, Michael following behind her. Taking her hand, he stayed close to her as a leech would and together, they ran towards the door of the far. From afar, she could see the water tower that used to be next to the police department. Apart from the ashes on the ground, the department was no more. It had been explosed and burnt to the ground. Holding back her thoughts, she pushed the door of the Spread Eagle.

"Get the fuck away!" A shotgun was suddenly pointed to her face, making Liza pushing Michael behind her before seeing Mary May's panicked face. "Liz?"

"Jesus Christ!" Liza cursed loudly, her voice shaking at the pure fear slap she felt. "Get that out of my face, please!"

The blonde executed, apologizing before she strangled her into a tight hug. Liza's skin immediately repulsed against it but she bared it for the sake of Mary May's clearly panicked's state. Holding her for a second, she eventually forced her out of it to go to the counter, sitting Michael on one of the stool. He seemed shaken but calmer than earlier. Shaking her wound, she clearly cleaned it with one of the cloth behind the counter. Gary flying out of the second floor, she let out a relieved sigh.

"Gary, you're alright. What is happening outside?" She asked as Mary May kept a shaking watch over the windows.

"The goddamn Seeds, that's what's happening. How did you get here, Liz? Where's the little guy?" He asked back, putting down a box full of guns.

Liza pursed her lips, bitting down any tears or panic to control her voice.

"I think they got him." She finally said, throwing the cloth away and helping Michael to a more steady chair.

Gary frowned but followed her.

"Where is he then?" He inquired. "Is he okay? Is he with them? It might not be that bad, maybe they just-"

"Shut up, Gary!" Liza finally snapped. "I don't know where Tommy is, I told you, I don't know how many times, they are dangerous! You should have listened to me- just look outside! Look where we are now! Are you happy to have been right all this time for this?"

The bar falling silent, Gary stepped back as she sighed heavily. He seemed remorseful and Liza felt all the more upset at herself for losing her control. Putting her hands over her face, it took her a few minutes before finally being to hold her words. Breathing in deeply, she turned to her friend.

"Can you please watch over him, May?" She asked, putting one hand over Michael's head.

The boy suddenly looked alarmed, ready to fight to stay with her before Liza stopped any bickering possible.

"I need to go after them. They have Tommy, May. I can't watch over Mick, too. It would be too dangerous." The blonde seemed to hesitate, looking over her and her father before her father eventually nodded. Stepping forward, he almost put a hand over her shoulder before deciding against it.

"We will, Liz. Don't worry." He said, taking a big weight off her shoulders. "I heard they were gathering at their bunkers. You go after him."

Nodding thankfully, Liza turned to Michael, pushing the strands of hair sticking in his wound.

"You take care, cutie pie. I'll be back soon, I promise." She swore, sharing a sad smile with him before ruffling his hair and going to the door.

"Wait!" Gary called for her, making her turn. "Take this."

Stepping back, Liza frowned at the handed gun. Shivers crawled her back before she can stop it.

"It's not safe out there." He said, shaking his hand to push her to take it.

Liza stared at it for a second before shaking her head, leaving the bar.

"I'm a doctor, not a killer, Gary." And with this, she slammed the door behind her. Hurrying back to her truck, she turns the engine on and hurried toward the nearest bunker she knew off - the one at the north of Holland Valley. The sight of desolation outside was depressing. Bodies were all over the road, fires bursting at every corner. Each sound made her jumped out of her skin. Her hands were getting tighter around the wheel. Once more, the panic was looming to get to her. Just like when John Seed tried to push her over the edges; when Joseph Seed's follower tried to corner her; when she failed this poor woman at her house and Danis; when she couldn't prevent Tommy's kidnapping. It was always around the corner. She couldn't control her parents' death in this very same car, fifteen years ago. She couldn't control this night who scarred her for life, five years ago. She never controlled anything. Maybe they were tests, tests for this madness. And she failed them all.

She couldn't control anything.. But she'll be damned if she didn't try.

Forcing her eyes ahead, she saw ahead the last bridge preventing her from getting to the hill but she didn't get the chance to stop by herself. Another car slammed against her truck, sending her rolling between the trees. The smell of blood and fire lingered in her nose, the disgusting odour of gasoline and death making her gag. Blinking quickly, she tried to adjust her focus on the situation. The truck was turned upside down and it's gasping than she detached herself from the seat - falling on the windshield. It was cracked but thankfully, it did not break at her weight.

Crawling on it towards the window leading to the forest, she was quickly reintroduced to the problem here. The madmen that willingly threw their vehicle at hers opened her door and currently were trying to get her through her ankles. Moving her legs in vain, she screamed as they grabbed a fist of her long hair, forcing her out by pulling her out of the car and on the ground. Cursing the bruises and pain of being dragged on the hard ground through her hair, she breathed heavily at the men watching over her. Their car was alright apart from the shock of the collision but what intrigued her most was the weird cross drew against the doors. Wasn't this the sign of the Seeds' community?

Confusion didn't let her rest before one of them kneeled to her.

"Is that her?" The woman holding her down, keeping her still by her hair around her wrist, Liza groaned in annoyance and pain.

"I think so." The man let go of her to stand back up and discussing with the one let back.

They were only three, Liza counted from her uncomfortable position, head in the air, legs tangled and crossed under her through her dragging and fighting. Her arms were up to try to lessen the pain given to her hair, holding the women's own wrists but it wouldn't do much. The two men had the usual beard as the Seeds' community did but their clothes were plained, blank and covered in the same cross on the car. Struggling, she could also see the woman behind her in the same attire. Pushed back down in a violent move, Liza cursed at her knee hitting the ground harshly. The scratch opened the material and the annoying pain of the bruises bleeding in the opened cut pushed her to pull on the grip in her hair.

Forcing herself down, she took a deep breath. If she didn't mess up, she could make it out in one piece.

Pushing on the woman's wrist, she forced her down on the ground with her, making her fly over her to fall on her laps. Headbutting her hard, the stranger let go of her locks as she fell unconscious. Struggling to stand back up, she grabbed the nearest rock to send it at one of the man's eyes, taking advantages of his exaggerated reaction to jump on her feet and throw with all her strength one at the man's neck. Her shoe hitting right under his jaw, she almost hissed at the sharp sound but quickly reacted by dodging the half-blind follower trying to tackle her to escape to the bridge. But as she ran to hide through the hundred cars stopped there, she heard the stranger choking, surely on a broken hyoid, turned up a radio to his mouth.

"She's- She's here!" He barely managed to talk, falling against his car.

Frowning, Liza turned back on her heels to start running up. The path wasn't long but the numbers of cars parked, or crashed, were making it difficult to cross. It disturbed her not to see anyone in here, hiding or hurt as the smell of blood was getting stronger and stronger but as she finally reached the end of the bridge with a final breath, she took in the state of the open road.

Dozens and dozens of body were laid on the floor. Under the moonlight, all the blood creating pits between the unmoving bodies seemed all black, but the smell couldn't mistake Liza. It was too fresh, in a too great amount to be dismissed at anything else. Walking in consternation through the dead, she stayed quiet, mouth agape. What happened here? Who did this to those poor people? It was simply.. A genocide. Was that the Project's doing? Did they truly turn this night of horror into a killing spree? She couldn't believe it. She couldn't imagine it. She knew they were dangerous but.. In these extents? Looking over all those people, she could recognize some faces met his town, at the hospital, or saw just this afternoon at the Spread Eagle. Her heartfelt suddenly in her stomach. Was Tommy by them.. ?

Through her desolation, a sound made her stopped. Turning around, she thought she imagined it. It was soft, low, fainted in the wind. Yet as she started walking again, she heard it again.

"Hello?" She whispered softly.

Silence met her again. Was she becoming crazy? After all this time up and all the shocks she got, she wouldn't cross it out. But as she started her path once more, it became clearer. Hurrying, she tried to find the source of it. It was getting distinct, it was becoming.. Words. It was a voice. It was tired, cracky and hoarse. Facing a pile of bodies, Liza stared in shock. No, it couldn't be..

"Help..!"

Gasping, Liza hurried to pull the pilled bodies down. Her limbs were burning with exhaustion and pain but the voice became so clear, it kept her going until she met with the face of a woman. She wasn't much older than she was, Liza even doubted she was an adult yet. Her long blonde hair was soaked in the black substance and by the look of her wounded side, Liza could only hope it wasn't hers. Pulling away the last corpse which was suffocating her, Liza kneeled at her side. Her blue eyes were swollen and red, probably from fear and panic. Could she truly hold it against her, in this situation? Hurrying to lift her shirt, Liza made the softest smile she could.

"Oh God, you- You found me! Thank you, thank you, may you be blessed-" Her voice filled with sobs as happy tears rolled down her cheeks, her hands trying to hold onto Liza's.

"It's okay, I'm here, I'm right here - I'll take care of you. You have to let me see, though." She cracked the twisted bloody-wet shirt off her, showing the wound dripping. It was deep and surely painful but the flow was slow and enough pressured by the knife stuck in it. Liza checked on her eyes and her pulse quickly before holding her hand once more, the woman desperately trying to keep physical contact. How long had she been here, out there, all alone? Bearing the irritation, she held her hand back.

"What's your name, miss?" Liza asked her.

"So-Sophia." She stuttered, starting to shake as the wind flew over her burning skin. Her fever would only fly if she wasn't found quickly.

"Alright Sophia," Liza softly let go of her hands to take off her cardigan. "Can you tell me what happened here?"

She shook a little, a little relieved sigh passing through her as Liza put the soft cloth on her chest to cover her before her trembling hand pointed to the bridge.

"We, umm.. We were all trying to cross the bridge.. And.. And out of nowhere, big cars stopped us.. Told us to- to get out and.. And to join them to Eden's Gate.." She swallowed with difficulty but as she took Liza's hand and warmth back, she cleared her throat. "And when people start to refuse.. They.." Her eyes began to glimmer with tears, her lips shaking as hard as her whole body. "They started shooting and attacking everyone."

Liza closed her eyes, relieved Tommy was probably not there. But on the other hand, the massacre around them being the last reminding of this chaos made her angrier by the second. Who could do this?

"I got stabbed and.. And I think I fainted because, when I- When I got back to myself, I was trapped under- Under them! I panicked, but I was, I was too scared to call for help.. I thought they would kill me.."

Liza passed her thumb over the young woman's hand, her heart hurting at her words but trying to stay strong.

"I don't know how long I was here.. But eventually, they left.. And.. You came. Oh thank God, you came, I would have died, I know I would have-"

"Hey, hey, hey." Liza steadied her hold on Sophia's hand. "You won't die. You hear me, Sophia?" Liza's strong voice seemed to be just what Sophia needed.

"You won't, not if I can prevent it. Now, I'm sure you're in a lot of pain, but you need to listen to me."

"O-Okay." She breathed out, her eyes getting more fierce at Liza's confident voice.

"You can not pull off the knife here. Alright? If you do, you'll bleed out." She insisted.

"N- No pulling out, then." She said.

"Exactly. We need to get you somewhere safe to do this and take care of you. Do you understand me?" Liza asked again, making her she understood everything.

"I do- I do. Need to be safe. No pulling out until I'm safe." She repeated, nodding and closing her eyes. She had trouble to stay warm even with such a high fever, but Liza didn't know what else could she do right now. She couldn't leave her but they couldn't stay here either. They would eventually be more enemies and she was sure none of those cars worked. She would need to run for help. But the blonde couldn't stay on her own alone again.. A loud rumble of a truck made the decision for them.

"Okay, Sophia, we need to be quick. From now on, we're a team. Okay?"

"O-Okay!" Sophia's voice was regaining some punch.

"Do you know them?" Liza asked quickly, pointing at the dead corpses next to her.

Shaking her hand, Liza nodded.

"Alright, I'm sorry but I'm going to hide you under them." Sophia's eyes grew large at this, her lips trembling at the thought - unknowingly breaking Liza's heart. "People are coming, and I don't think they're friendly. I will try to distract them and come back. This is the only way we both make it out. Okay?"

She could see the fear through Sophia's eyes and it reminded her of Tommy when he would hurt himself and need her. Sophia depended on her, just like Tommy and Michael did. She had no one else.

"I promise I will come back to you, Sophia. You have my word." Liza swore solemnly.

Sophia looked over the noise coming closer, lights starting to show and after a long breathing out, she nodded.

"I know you will." She said, and with this promise sealed, Liza hurried to hide her. One corpse on each shoulder, somehow over her, Sophia could still breathe but was cut off the wind and a little warmer, safer.

Standing back up, Sophia turned her head to the left, playing dead. Her massive red tainted blonde locks helped to hide any signs of life from her.

But as Liza ran away from the noise, the sudden sharp sound of a bullet stopped her altogether. Falling not even thirty feet away, she shouted silently as she fell to look over her leg. A sharp cut had opened the side of her calf, tearing her jeans a new hole as new blood tears made her way out. 

Cursing, she still tried to stand back up, crawling even but another sharp bullet ricochet right by her naked arm. Jumping, Liza fell on her back. The exhaustion and pain she bared through hours were becoming unbearable. She was so tired. Yet, nothing was close to being done. Lifting her head to the figure hovering her, she frowned.

"Miss Evans.." The shadow laughed before kneeling in front of her. "I told you, we would meet again."

John Seed's smug face was far from a delight for Liza but as the man grabbed her t-shirt to drag her up, she didn't get to think much about him as he raised his other fist up above her head.

"You sure are a strong woman, I will give you that. Not to have already given it to the bliss.. How special are you?" He smirked before shaking his head. "Too bad it would have prevented you a lot of pain.. I guess, in the end.."

He seemed so pleased by himself to finally have her right in his hand, almost as if he rehearsed it millions of times but never thought that one day, he would succeed. Was he wondering what to say? Or was he just trying to build up tension? Or maybe was he so endeared in creeping her out, he didn't know where to start? She prepared to talk back but as she felt a jolt of pain, soon, the second fall of his fingers against her head made her unconscious in less than a second.

"You should have said yes.”


End file.
